Black Flame
by Nokamiso
Summary: Mt Fuji erupts on December 21, 2011. While a natural occurance, an enraged demigod is awakened from his prison inside the volcano. Sequel to the Thief, by LilyKilaraSilver. She's done, so here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who haven't read _The Thief,_ by LilyKilaraSilver, you should. And the fact that this story is the sequel to that story should make you go and read that story before this one.**

**Insert here standard disclaimer, blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Black Flame**

**Chapter 1**

The TV in the house was flickering as heavy static obscured the screen. Through the static indistinct forms could be made out. A hand reached forward and adjusted the ancient rabbit ear antenna on the top of the set. The screen cleared up, and a grunt indicated displease.

The television flashed from the cartoons that had appeared. The person in the house flipped through channels, idly watching each one for a few seconds before moving on. The person hesitated for a bit, then flipped the channel back.

~ _**News Flash **_~

Announcer: We have just received reports of a volcanic eruption in Japan. We have footage that is live and we're patching it through now.

The screen shifts to the iconic Mt. Fuji, a sight known by the majority of the modern world. However, instead of the classic snowline, a black cloud was rising from its peak. A red line of lave flew freely down the side.

Announcer: Current reports say that the volcano erupted shortly after midnight yesterday.

~ The figure in the house's eyes flickered down to the current date. December, 21, 2011. He returned his gaze to the screen. ~

Announcer: The volcano has not erupted or shown any signs of activity since 1707. Fortunately, there have been no causalities due to the eruption.

~ On the screen, the lava catches a tree on fire. Instead of igniting with red flames, the tree bursts into black flames. ~

Announcer: According to on the spot volcanologists and geologists, the reason for the unusual flame color is caused by an excess amount of carbon-16, which is an incredibly dense form of carbon, similar to diamonds in structure. The heat of the lava causes the carbon to radically break down, releasing the black flames.

~ The figure's eyebrows rise in surprise. He rises to his feet and heads to bookshelf in another room. The announcer continues to talk.

Announcer: In other news, a shipment of radioactive waste did not completely reach its destination today. According to reports, the shipment was meant to arrive at Yucca Mountain, Nevada, from California. While the majority of the waste did arrive, approximately four pounds were missing. The truck driver is under suspicion at this time.

~ The figure returns to the room, rapidly flipping through pages of a book. It stops on a page; on the right side is a description. On the left is a picture of the god, Hades.

The figure slams the book shut, grabs a coat, and walks out the door. The television continues to run.

* * *

**So, what do you think. In case you can't figure this out, this is not how the rest of the chapters will be. This is a back drop, creating a story. So review, please, and I love reading people's false predictions, so hurry up and hit the review button already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been thinking, even though this is a sequel and all, I need permission to write a story about my character from my sister. The fact that she's writing the sequel is besides the point.**

**And I've been writing because I fear for my life becuase the Queen of Blades her self is outside my house. She does have quite a formidable army with her. Believe me, a that tiny Ultralisk sprite is nothing compared to seeing a several ton behemoth that could use a giraffe for a toothpick. The thing is huge!**

**So, anyway, here's chapter 2. And I can't write anymore because certain characters coming up are involved in the next chapter that are in _The Thief,_ by LilyKilaraSilver. So, go and R&R, here and there! But not everywhere because that's annoying.**

**And now for your explicit enjoyment, _Black Flame._**

**

* * *

**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Black Flame**

**Chapter 2**

The arrow flew straight at the target.

The archer had done everything right; the arrow flew true. Its oak shaft whistled through the air while the goose feather fletching cut through the thick, humid air. The tip glistened in the bright morning sun with a rainbow of colors as the reflected light hit a small fog bank nearby. The arrow, it seemed was a perfect shot.

The shiny tip landed firmly in the mud at the base of the target, quickly followed by six inches of the shaft. The only clean parts of the arrow were the goose feathers. As the archer moved to retrieve the arrow, the arrow shifted in the mud and the feathers buried themselves in the mud.

Perceus Jackson sighed as he picked up the soiled arrow from the mud

I reached down and snatched the arrow up. What had I done wrong, again? I did everything Annabeth and Chiron told me to do, what else could possibly be wrong? I ran through the steps in my head:

1. Nock arrow

2. Pull back Draw string

3. Sight down the string

4. Gently release Drawstring

5. Keep arm steady

I had done all of those things. Well, mostly. ADD can kind of keep my arm moving a bit. I sighed again as I picked up the rest of the thirty odd arrows that were in the mud. I considered forgetting about the arrows that had gone off into the woods, but decided a nymph would probably put them in my bed, pointy end up. For some reason, their idea of practical jokes hurt a lot more than normal mortal ones.

As I retrieved the last arrow, I headed back to my firing spot. As I approached, I saw a familiar goat legged man leaning against a tree chew on a tin can.

"Hey, man, whatcha doing?" Grover called out.

"I was practicing," I offered lamely.

Grover walked over to the target that I had been shooting at. The target was completely clean, not a hole in it.

Grover raised one eyebrow as he took a thoughtful munch out of the tin can. He eyes closed as the slowly chewed the can and swallowed. He took another long look at the target before nodding and looking back at me.

"Dude, you suck at this," he stated with an air of profoundness.

"Naw, really? Thanks for pointing it out," I shot back. I sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Come on, Percy, what's up?" Grover lightly elbowed me as we walked to my firing point. "I don't think I've ever seen you this down."

I looked down at the filthy arrows in my hand. What was I to tell Grover, my best friend? That I had been fighting with Annabeth? That my mom sent me to yet another school where the teachers were actually out to get me? Or maybe the part where I was still dealing with the fact that I actually had a sister?

"Dude, that's rough." Grover's voice snapped my head up. I looked at him in confusion.

"Sympathy link," Grover said as he tapped his temple. I sighed yet again and sat down on a tree stump.

Grover sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder with his elbow. "Come on, man, this is why you have friends." He punched me on the shoulder. "Hey we got through crap harder that this before; we get through all of this easily. Now all we got to do is…"

I looked at Grover who had faded off. His head was slightly askew as he stared past me. I turned to see Chiron galloping towards us. I stood and dragged Grover to his feet.

"Percy!" he called as he approached. He slowed down to a light trot before stopping in front of us. I needed both of you at the pavilion. We have important matters to discuss."

As Chiron galloped back towards the pavilion, I stretched, feeling exhilarated. No matter how any meeting ended here, there was a quest.

* * *

**Now hit the review button or Sarah Kerrigan might kill me.**

**Seriously, she might.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, quick update to get back into things. For those of you are new to this story, it is a standalone sequel to _The Theif_, by Lily Kilara Silver. Yes, i do have permission to write this, blah blah blah, from her. Insert standard disclaimer here, blah blah blah. Mmk, here we go!

Nico: Do I get to be in this story?

Nokamiso: WTF? Where did you come from?

Nico: Lily let me out so I can get some bacon.

Nokamiso: Bacon isn't in my room.

Nico: Can I be in this story?

Nokamiso: I don't have you in the outline at all... I might be able to fit in a cameo...

Nico: YAA- whump!

Nokamiso: Now that he's knocked out, on with the story!

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Black Flame**

**Chapter 3**

I walked quickly up to the pavilion, Grover trotting at my side. To my left, I saw my sister, Jennifer, coming from the practice field with Clarisse, murderous intent in both their eyes as they argued about something. To my right, I saw the Stoll brothers along with Annabeth, specifically, Annabeth holding a contraption most likely confiscated from the two. Ahead, at the pavilion, Rachel sat at a bench near Chiron, discussing something, most likely the cause of the meeting.

As I approached, I began to make out parts of the conversation.

"No, no. I do not need moisturizer for my hooves, Miss Rachel." Chiron was looking rather stern at Rachel as he said this.

"I was just saying they look a little dry…" Rachel said somewhat coyly, a tone I was beginning to recognize as her sarcastic voice.

"Uh, hey, what's going on?" Annabeth sat at the table, carefully placing the contraption down before her. The Stoll brothers attempted to sit across from her, but edged away when she glared at them.

I moved to sit next to Annabeth, but Grover plopped down between us. I frowned at him, but he remained oblivious. I sat down next to him. Jennifer and Clarisse snickered as they sat down across from me.

"I'm sure you all heard about the volcanic eruption that happened earlier this week?" Chiron looked at the nods of affirmation from us as he asked the question. "Well then…"

"Wait a sec," Annabeth stood up, and leaned on the table. "That was a natural eruption. None of the gods had anything to do with that. Hades promised not to do anything with Mt. Fuji, if Zeus and Poseidon promised to end the World War Two without any more casualties. None of the gods want another fight like that."

"Indeed Miss Annabeth. It was a natural eruption." Annabeth sat down at this point. "However, even the most natural things can cause the supernatural to happen." At this, Jennifer and the Stoll brothers began to slowly nod in agreement.

"In this case, a young demigod was swept into the ocean. He was last seen by satyrs heading from California eastward. It is your job to recover him and return him safely here." At this he gazed at all of us.

After a moment or two, we all stared at the girl next to Chiron.

"What?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said, a somewhat disturbed look in her eye as she returned the glare to all of us.

* * *

Ok. You read it. Now what did you think? BTW, next chapter might take a while, trying to get some rhyming down, it's being more annoying than it should. SO...

**REVIEW**


End file.
